Solangelo
by FireboltWild4348
Summary: Algumas one-shots de Solangelo que são interligadas entre si. Avisando que não é uma história, então não haverá tramas e vilões. São apenas one-shots conectadas entre si, não necessariamente em ordem cronológica. Cada título sugere o tema da história. Espero que gostem. (Classificado como M por segurança.)


**Ciúmes – Will fica com ciúmes quando Jason visita Nico todos os dias na enfermaria.**

 **Espero que gostem. Reviews serão apreciadas.**

* * *

"Pode tirar esse sorrisinho do rosto, Solace, ainda acho isso uma perda de tempo." O filho de Hades falou franzindo o cenho na porta da enferamaria. O acampamento estava um enorme caos devido à batalha do dia anterior e Nico queria estar ajudando na reorganização das coisas. Mas ele havia prometido, não só a Will, mas a Jason e Hazel, que iria se cuidar primeiro. Haveria muitas coisas a serem feitas quando ele saísse da enfermaria daqui três dias.

"Você me deve três dias, Deathboy." Will respondeu, ainda sorrindo para o garoto emburrado a sua frente. "Venha, vou lhe mostrar onde ficar." Disse, abrindo espaço para que o filho de Hades pudesse passar. Will o levou até um quarto individual, completamente comum. Havia uma cama com lençóis azuis, um pequeno banheiro e uma janela pela qual Nico podia ver os destroços deixados pela luta.

"Isso vai ser uma tortura." Nico disse. "Como foi que você me convenceu a fazer isso mesmo?"

"Foi meu charme e você sabe." Will respondeu sorrindo. Sua tentativa de flerte rendeu ao menos um sorriso de Nico.

"Ok, fique confortável enquanto eu dou uma checada em meus outros pacientes. Volto já."

Will se retirou e deu uma ronda em toda a enfermaria. Havia muitos feridos, mas a cabine de Apolo, com a ajuda de alguns sátiros e ninfas, poderia dar conta de todo o trabalho. Por fim, Will retornou ao quarto de Nico, talvez um pouco sedento demais pela companhia do rapaz. Ao chegar lá, viu que havia alguém mais no quarto.

Nico estava deitado na cama, já vestido com roupas de paciente, conversando sorrindo – isso mesmo, sorrindo – enquanto um rapaz loiro e musculoso estava sentando muito próximo e de costas para Will.

O filho de Apolo fez um som com a garganta para chamar a atenção, se sentindo levemente incomodado com o fato do sorriso do filho de Hades ser destinado ao loiro errado. Quando o tal loiro se virou, Will reconheceu Jason. _Eles são apenas bons amigos, Will. Não há razões para se sentir enciumado._ É claro que não havia. Não só Jason e Nico eram amigos, como Will e Nico também não passavam disso. Will não tinha direito de ter ciúmes de Nico. E isso era um tanto triste.

"Jason" Will disse. "O que faz aqui?"

Jason deve ter notado que Will não estava nada feliz em vê-lo, pois se levantou e corou levemente.

"Ahn, eu estava por perto e decidi ver o Nico já que-"

"O horário de visitas é entre 14h e 18h, peço que se retire, por favor." Will cortou Jason, mas não deixou de usar e abusar da educação.

"Ok. Desculpe." Jason disse encabulado. Em seguida voltou-se para Nico. "Volto mais tarde." E saiu.

Will respirou fundo e foi checar o paciente.

"O que foi aquilo?" Nico perguntou enquanto Will ouvia seus batimentos com um estetoscópio.

"Jason deve respeitar o horário de visitas como qualquer outro." Will disse obviamente de mau humor.

"Sei..."

"Nico essas feridas no seu braço podem ser facilmente tratadas..." Will começou com o diagnóstico, tentando mudar de assunto, mas estava levemente distraído, ainda pensando no sorriso de Nico para Jason. Will queria aquele sorriso para ele, mas enquanto Nico era seu paciente, devia esperar. Só torcia para que os três dias passassem voando.

...

Mais tarde, Will ainda estava tratando de Nico. Apesar de suas feridas não apresentarem grande gravidade, Will estava cantando hinos de Apolo e aplicando alguns medicamentos importantes para a saúde do rapaz. Will notou que a aurea de Nico estava bastante conturbada, quase como uma sombra. Os hinos tinham a função de estabilizar a energia do filho de Hades, tentando reparar os danos causados pelo abuso dos poderes do submundo. Will temia que Nico se tornasse uma sombra permanentemente, mas pôde logo notar que seus hinos estavam fazendo efeito. Mais dois dias e Nico estaria novinho em folha.

"Nico, você está proibido de usar seus poderes por algum tempo." Will disse ao terminar de cantar. "Por hoje é só. Sugiro que descanse bastante. Suas feridas físicas não apresentam mais um problema. A partir de amanhã vou focar 100% da minha atenção na sua recuperação espiritual."

"Will, não posso nem começar a agradecer-"

"Hei, você não precisa, ok?" Will interrompeu, sorrindo alegremente para o rapaz. "Não faria menos que o meu melhor para ajudar alguém com quem eu me importo."

Will pensou ter visto Nico corar, mas sua atenção foi desviada quando ouviu um bater na porta.

Novamente o filho de Apolo ficou mal humorado ao ver que Jason retornara. Para seu horror, Will notou que Jason carregava um buquê de flores em suas mãos. Ele não podia ver isso. Como estava no horário de visitas, Will não podia retirar Jason novamente, então decidiu se retirar. Saiu se despedindo as pressas, triste demais para sequer ver para onde estava indo.

...

No dia seguinte Will estava bastante formal com Nico. O filho de Hades percebeu, e quis questionar o que estava acontecendo.

"Estou bem, só estou cansado." Will respondeu brevemente. "Belas flores." Disse, incapaz de se conter. Viu Nico corar.

"É... Jason trouxe e-"

"Eu vi, eu estava lá na hora." Will disse, com um toque de rancor em sua voz. "Nico, por favor deite para que eu possa cantar para você." O filho de Apolo continuou, não querendo ouvir mais nada sobre Jason.

Às 14h em ponto, Jason estava de volta na enfermaria. Will lhe lançou um olhar fumegante que não passou despercebido. Antes que Jason pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Will se retirou sem ao menos dizer tchau. O dia era longo e Will tinha um milhão de coisas para se preocupar.

...

Na manhã seguinte, Nico recebeu alta antes do almoço. Will assegurou que ele já estava bom o suficiente para ir para sua cabine e o fez prometer não usar seus poderes e tomar seus remédios. Will saiu novamente as pressas, deixando Nico para trás com um breve "te vejo por aí".

Em sua sala de descanso, Will havia decidido se afastar de Nico para que ele não precisasse presenciar seu afeto por Jason sempre que se encontrassem. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que realmente se assustou quando alguém bateu na porta.

Era Jason.

"Jason, Nico já recebeu alta e provavelmente foi para sua cabine-"

"Não vim ver o Nico, vim ver você." O filho de Júpiter respondeu. Will esperou que ele continuasse. "Nico me disse que você está agindo estranho, afastado. Isso tem o deixado muito mal, sabia? Ele não está acostumado com amizade e carinho, mas achou que talvez teria uma chance no acampamento. Você sabia que ele não parava de falar de você? Do quanto você era atencioso e que demonstrava querer o bem dele... Ele está bem magoado com seu afastamento pois achou que você poderia ser um grande amigo para ele."

Will suspirou. Estava surpreso que Nico pensasse dessa forma e não pode deixar de se sentir mal pelo garoto. Mas Will se lembrou do grande incomodo que sentia em relação ao filho de Hades com o filho de Júputer.

"Olhe Jason..." Will começou. "Eu gosto do Nico. Gosto até demais, entende? Por isso me afastei. Não consigo ver vocês dois juntos tão felizes e-"

"Woa, o que?" Jason pareceu surpreso. "Juntos? Cara, eu namoro a Piper, esqueceu?"

Will realmente havia se esquecido de Piper. Mas e as flores e sorrisos?

"Você trouxe flores para ele. Vocês não param de sorrir um com o outro e ele fica muito confortável na sua presença." Will listou os sinais que recebeu.

"Cara, você entendeu tudo errado." Jason disse, rindo um pouco. Will estava perdido. O que estava acontecendo? "As flores são de Hazel. Ela precisou partir imediatamente para o acampamento Júpiter com Reyna e Frank. Eu trouxe a seu pedido, nada mais. E sim, ficamos muito confortáveis um com o outro porque... bem, criamos um laço muito forte nessas últimas semanas. A questão é que somos apenas amigos. Nico está completamente livre."

Ouvindo isso, Will não pode evitar um enorme sorriso.

"Com licença." Disse, se levantando e deixando Jason para trás, confuso. Will saiu da enfermaria e pôs-se a procurar Nico. Depois de olhar no chalé 13, no refeitório e em outras áreas comuns, encontrou o rapaz sentado de frente para o lago. Sentou-se do seu lado.

"Achei que estava louco para ajudar na limpeza do acampamento." Will disse, surpreendendo Nico.

"Eu estava, mas precisava pensar um pouco." O moreno disse, olhando para frente. Estava claramente chateado.

"Nico. Sinto muito com a forma que tenho te tratado nos últimos dois dias." Will disse, sinceramente. Não gostava de ver o garoto assim.

"Por que?" Nico perguntou. Will entendeu que a resposta dessa pergunta seria decisiva.

"Eu achei que não tinha chances com você." Will se explicou, indo direto ao ponto. "Achei que você tinha uma queda pelo Jason e não poderia ficar vendo os dois tão felizes sendo que o que eu mais queria era ser seu."

Nico o olhou ressaltado. Will percebeu que Nico não tinha se assumido, isso contando que ele realmente gostasse de garotos. Tentou suavizar a conversa.

"Olha, eu sei que Jason é incrível, todo boa pinta, todo herói e loiro... não sei onde estava com a cabeça que você pudesse gostar de mim." Will disse rindo de forma triste.

"Will." Nico o olhou sério, como se tivesse juntando coragem. "Você tem razão. Jason é isso tudo. E acertou mais uma coisa. Gosto muito de caras loiros." Ao terminar a frase, Nico se aproximou ainda mais de Will e deu um beijo em seu rosto. O loiro sorriu fortemente e olhou para o filho de Hades que se levantava.

"Nunca mais me afaste desse jeito." Nico disse de pé, olhando para Will ainda sentado, corado e sorrindo. Não era o mesmo sorriso que deu para Jason. Era um mais bonito. Nico caminhou para ajudar os outros, deixando Will na beira do lago com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e um coração cheio de esperança.


End file.
